The Beach House
by Germantownmaiden
Summary: What to do on your Senior year of Spring Break? Well, there's quite a bit on that list. Hang with friends, rent a beach house for seven days, get drunk, play games, crab hunting, enjoy the white sandy beaches, see some dolphins, play in the waves while trying to dodge the bigger crabs, laugh, live, you know, the regular stuff. Well, sometimes you don't get regular.
1. Spring Break

Hello everyone. Since its Spring Break for me I thought I could do a small Spring Break Story. Now, what do and what to think. So many things will happen in this story! For this, I decided to be rather . . . laid back, sarcastic, it's a rather smart ass story, I can tell you that much. I promise there will be some romance, fluffies and whatnot. _**Warning, I also make fun of fangirls. (In the Yu-Gi-Oh! World, who said I was talking about the fangirls in reality?)**_

_What to do on your Senior year of Spring Break? Well, there's quite a bit on that list. Hang with friends, rent a beach house for seven days, get drunk, play Monopoly, crab hunting, enjoy the white sandy beaches, see some dolphins, play in the waves while trying to dodge the bigger crabs, laugh, live, you know, the regular stuff. Well, sometimes you don't get regular; especially while hanging out with Yugi Mutou and his 'brother'._

Rated M for language, alcohol is present, some yummy lemons, and some strange crazy behavior.

_**Disclaimer, I own nothing(I also don't own Monopoly!).**_

* * *

The Beach House

Chapter 1

Spring Break, the ultimate week to have a blast and hang with friends, to have crazy awesome parties and get drunk, that was what Spring Break was all about. For one blue-eyed brunette, this is what she had been waiting for since freshman year of high school, she'd saved up all the extra money she could get her hands on over the course of four years and she had a small fortune to spend, all for that one week. But why spend it all alone when she could bring her four guy-friends with?

Anzu Mazaki was an ordinary tomboy with the exception the yeah, she got pulled into a few shadow games, had her mind controlled a few times by a crazy psychopath, almost never had a normal day when it came to hanging out with her best buddy, Yugi Mutou, and had four guys for friends that occasionally got her into some sticky situations with fangirls, but like she gave a flying fuck about those that were jelly, they could go fuck their dildos and vibrators. Wasn't her fault she had become friends with some guys girls liked to see as gay.

Anyway on to better and brighter subjects, Spring Break, beach house for a week, all equaled fun beyond image, and considering Yugi was coming with, it was going to be a freaking, supernatural for sure, blast. She had helped Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Yugi Mutou with all their late work assignments, projects, and just helping them get their grades up in general so they didn't end up failing. Senior year was not the time to fuck up.

Even better, yeah it can get better, Atem was coming with. Yes, Atem as in the former spirit that used to share Yugi's body. Confused? Well, Yugi completed this golden upside-down pyramid puzzle sophomore year which was inhabited by a spirit of an Ancient Pharaoh who lost all his memories, well, he sealed them away but we'll get to that. For some months Yugi slowly gained some contact with him, slowly as in a slug running in a ten mile race, but Pegasus, a rich million or billionaire which no one seemed sure of his sexuality even though he once had a wife, helped them connect by stealing Yugi's Grandpa's soul and so there was drama about that where they had to do to an island and duel all these duelists and whatnot. After Yugi beat Pegasus, and seriously, who doubted him, they went back thanks to the grace of Seto Kaiba, another rich one, only he was a teenager and previously went to school with them but he became too cool for school. Personally Anzu wondered when he was going to pull that damn poll out of his ass.

Then came Battle City, enter two, plus one, psychopaths, Bakura no-last-name and a guy named Marik who had some seriously misplaced anger that stemmed from a weird childhood, go figure. Anyway, from Marik came this seriously twisted version of himself, if you could look up crazy psychopath in the dictionary you'd see this guy's picture. Then the whole thing got side-tracked because of Seto Kaiba's family problems and former business peeps. A kid by the name of Noah, who wasn't all that bad, just needed some love, seriously, being trapped in a computer doesn't sound cool at all. Well, long story short, Yami, the spirit in the puzzle, defeated Kaiba, helped Marik, the actually really nice guy, see the light, and gained some pretty powerful cards called the God Cards.

After that was over they all went to the museum to try and unlock Yami's true past but that was screwed over when this really old, older than Yami, guy who was once the king to who-knows-if-its-real-or-not Atlantis. That was a complete and total shit stain for the year. Not even worth talking about since the world is still here so that basically means Yami won again.

Up next was some more supernatural with shadow capsule monster game. That was sort of fun, with a few crummy parts but we won't get into that. Cool part was they got to meet Alexander the Great. How she would have loved to sit down with him and ask him questions as she wrote up a report on his actual life.

Then came another duel tournament, nothing really supernatural, for once, with that, just some guy who couldn't stand competition. His plans were foiled and became a total fail.

Then, _finally_, Yami got to know his past where they learned that his name was Atem, he was a good Pharaoh, so suck it evil Dartz, he defeated the bad guys the second time around and all was happy. Second part of that was not-so-happy, more so painful. Atem had to duel Yugi and they did duel, but it ended in a tie. No one lost but no one won. So the gods made a compromise, Atem got to stay in his own body and live of the rest of his life in the modern world while Yugi could walk about his own person with some more confidence. The items still disappeared to wherever the hell the hole went and that was the end of the supernatural, for the most part.

She still caught a glimpse of weird from time-to-time, like very faint images of ghosts, probably Atem's old friends and family popping in to see if he was doing okay. She didn't really care about that considering she would do the same, just to see what her buddies were up to.

Back to the beach house, yes, Atem was coming with them and though he didn't like to show it, but Yugi had told her that he was actually really excited. Gulf Shores, and just for the sheer fun of it they were driving down there. It was going to be a good kind of crazy, something they all needed badly.

Anzu went through her checklist, carefully marking things off as she loaded the things up in her father's huge dark blue truck which could seat five comfortably. "Joey and Tristan will no doubt eat a lot, it's a seven hour drive so . . ." she paused and did the math in her head. She sighed. "Why can't there be a built in fridge? That would be so much easier." She huffed.

A chuckle made her look up to see her dad, a lot like her, brown hair, blue eyes, only he had a slight tan to him that never seemed to go away. Lucky . . . "A built in fridge, huh? I'll have to think about that. It would certainly help when I went on my long trips."

Anzu smirked and placed both hands on her hips a one brow shot up. "So you feel the itch to invent again? Goodness, Dad, there's so much the world can take." She joked, making Mr. Mazaki laugh. He walked over and wrapped his daughter in a hug; he was leaving on a business trip sadly.

"Be good and watch out for Joey and Tristan." He said, winking teasingly, making Anzu grin. Ah, the last family Christmas Party, Joey and Tristan had gone all out drinking. Her dad hadn't minded, in fact it gave him the best laugh he had since his wife had died last August.

"I'll try. They'll be driving, I know that much but once we get there, who knows what will happen." She said. Mr. Mazaki grinned and opened his car door and shut it. Anzu watched as the car purred to life and the window rolled down.

"Have a nice trip, Anzu!"

"Bye, Dad! Have good business trip."

"Don't remind me." He snapped, but the sting was taken by the laughing smile on his face. When the car was gone Anzu rushed in to her house, made sure everything was there and locked down before she moved her bags into the very back of the truck to maximize the room. In one of the bags was several carefully wrapped bottles of alcohol to make several shot drinks.

She locked the front door and got into the huge truck and turned the key, making the monster roar to life. She had to scoot the seat up just a little bit, she may have been tall but she fit in cars better than trucks, but she could drive them, her dad had made sure of it. Backing up, she took one last glimpse of her house before gently pressing the gas petal, moving the truck along at the speed limit. First stop, the Game Shop!

After a few left and right turns down some streets she came upon a small little shop that had yellow walls and a green roof. Splashes of blues and reds along with two doors, one lead to the shop, the other was the main entrance of the house. What made the doors stand apart was that above one was a pyramid with an eye in it. She had no idea what it meant but she probably took a guess that it had something to do with the Millennium Puzzle, maybe, she didn't really know nor was she willing to ask. Anzu pulled the truck up carefully next to the Game Shop, parked, and pulled out her phone. She dialed Yugi's number, waited . . .

"_Hello?_"

"Yugi! You and your 'bro' ready?" she asked.

"_Yes! Atem is almost ready, he isn't sure if he should bring sunscreen or not._" The teen laughed. Anzu heard a deep voice that was obviously whining about not wanting to be burned.

"Yeah, just tell him to bring it. Joey and Tristan will need it a lot considering they don't believe in sunscreen." She laughed. "Do you guys need any help?"

"_No, we got it. See you in a few seconds._" Yugi said and quickly hung up. Anzu got out and opened the top that covered the top of the bed and then opened the bed door. She heard a 'bye grandpa', a few thumps and from out the door came out two of her friends.

Both had spiky black hair tipped with violet and blond bangs that framed their face. The only difference was that Atem had more blond bangs than Yugi. Now a senior, Yugi had grown up quite a bit. He lost the innocent look in his eyes, but there was still a hint to them. Yugi had also grown; his forehead was now to Atem's chin, his body slightly more defined. Atem had also grown, he was looking more and more like a man now, he was two inches taller than her now, and his other features simply more defined. She smiled. "Got everything?"

Atem nodded. "Yes. We brought the drinks."

"You guys are too kind." She said and pulled the almost full cooler towards her and opened the top. While Yugi pushed their week supply of clothes for the week into the back of the bed where Anzu had her stuff, Anzu and Atem packed the sodas, bottled waters, and blue and light blue Gatorades**_(1)_**, Atem and Yugi's favorite among the Gatorade collection of flavors.

Once that was done, they repacked the cooler, closed up the bed, leaving Anzu to lock up the cover before getting back into the driver's seat and headed over to Tristan's place where the two idiots were waiting with the supposedly large food supplies they promised.

To the three teens' surprise, they kept their promise and brought a cooler that could fit on someone's lap. Anzu got out, opened the bed once more, packed, and then locked up once more before handing Joey the keys. "Drive safely Wheeler. This is my Dad's truck."

Joey gave her a salute as she climbed into the back where the two Mutou brothers were. "So what did you guys pack?" she asked once buckled up. Tristan looked over his shoulder, smiling.

"Lots of sandwiches, chips, a few muffins Serenity made." Yugi was already digging around in the smallish cooler with wide eyes.

"Wow, I'm surprised you guys could fit all of this in here."

Joey snorted. "Yeah right, Tristan is holden the other cooler we had to pack. When Serenity heard that it was going to be a seven hour trip she went all out to try and put enough in for everybody, she made us _both_," he elbowed Tristan roughly. "Promise not to eat it all, _right Tristan_?"

They watched as Tristan nodded quickly. Yugi, Anzu, and Atem shared grins with one another. Joey had told them about how he was now manipulating Tristan when it came to his sister. Turns out Joey Wheeler did have a thinker somewhere in the big head of his.

Once they hit the highway Joey fell silent, which was one of the reasons why Mr. Mazaki let Anzu take the truck, though Joey acted like a goofball, but when it came to the safety of his friends and those in the car or truck he was driving, he was very serious. Anzu had brought out her laptop portable table, which was basically a flat surface sewed onto a beanbag pillow, and asked Atem if he could give a few dueling lessons.

Yugi looked over Atem's shoulder, pointing out something that the former Pharaoh may have accidentally skipped over. Anzu had brought her own deck and listened intently. She wasn't as great as they were, considering they were the King and Prince of Games but at least she could put up a fighting chance. Besides, it passed the time quite a bit.

"So, Atem, you excited?" she asked innocently as she and Yugi quickly shared a grin. Atem shrugged.

"I guess so, but I don't understand why it's such a big deal, this Spring Break."

Anzu grinned. "Well . . ." she paused and thought how to make it simpler for him. "You had a lot of lessons when you were little, right?"

Atem made a face. "Yes, but those lessons were important."

Anzu rolled her eyes. "I'm sure they were but didn't you get tired of them, day in and day out?" she pointed out. Atem frowned.

"Well yes . . ."

"Now imagine that you could get an entire week free from those lessons."

He blinked. "Oh." Yugi laughed and patted the Pharaoh on the back.

"Yeah, and best of all, no parent _supervision_." He said, singing out the last word. Anzu grinned.

"What did you managed to get?" she asked.

"I managed to get beer like Joey and Tristan." Anzu's brows rose up.

"Well, good thing I thought ahead with my stash."

Joey groaned. "Please tell me you got the stuff to make those money bites you made last Christmas."

Anzu laughed. "Have no fear, Joey, I got all the stuff."

"How'd you do it?" Tristan asked.

"When you have a parent who still remembers what it was like to be a teenager on Spring Break you get a lot of cool stuff, Tristan. I also made a deal with him that I would record you and Joey totally, one hundred percent, shit-faced."

Tristan pouted while Joey grinned. "Not cool." He muttered.

"Besides, he wanted to come too but his job told him otherwise." She pointed out. Joey frowned.

"That sucks."

"Anzu." Yugi giggled. She looked over to see her childhood friend holding in his laughter, his shoulders shaking with effort to hold it all in.

"What?" she asked, faintly confused. He pointed down.

She blinked and looked down, blinked again. When the hell did Atem play Slifer the Sky Dragon?! "What the fuck?!" Yugi burst out laughing, not even bothering to hold it all in anymore while Atem smiled, slightly bashful as he went back and explained his move.

Anzu, defeated, crossed her arms and pouted. "I thought you didn't use the God Cards on beginners like me." She said, glaring, without the heat, at the former Pharaoh.

Atem grinned. "You are far from a beginner, Anzu. Besides, I haven't allowed Joey the honor of dueling me when I have the god cards in my dueling deck."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he still went up against Ra though, not to mention if he hadn't fallen on his face he would have won."

"Shut up." Joey muttered.

"What're going to do to me if I don't?" she challenged him. Joey remained silent, not even bothering to use the, I'll-leave-you-on-the-side-of-the-road threat because he knew that if her Dad found out, Joey's ass would be hanging over their fireplace by the end of Spring Break or whenever she got to a phone.

Atem tisked. "Stop belittling yourself, Anzu. You almost had me beat in this game."

"Yeah, almost is not the same as, 'I beat you'." She pointed out before sighing dramatically. "I guess I'll have to work my butt off until I finally wear your invisible crown and be called, 'The Queen of Games'!" Yugi smiled slyly.

"I know another way you could get that title."

"How?" Atem asked, not really sure he liked the idea of having to share his title. He had his pride.

Anzu glared as a light blush flushed across her face. '_Little imp_.' "No one is interested in knowing another way." She snapped. Yugi continued to grin, not at all fazed by his friend's tone of voice. Now dating Rebecca, he could see Atem's feelings for Anzu and was quite determined to put them together. He wished he could tell Joey and Tristan but they had a tendency to spit things out when asking for mercy from Anzu, specifically when she was hanging some kind of important bribe over their heads, like their many porn tapes.

So when this Spring Break opportunity came up he took it. All it took was tipping the glass a little too much and a little too fast to get the perfect moment, besides, he wanted to see what a drunken Atem was like.

Hours into the trip, Joey pulled into a gas station to fill up while everyone else got out to stretch about and buy a few things. Once refilled, things that were wanted were bought, they were on their way once again. Only minutes in, Anzu and Atem had taken a break with the dueling lesson so they could play the ABC Game. "What's the ABC Game?" Atem asked, slightly curious. Tristan smirked as he turned to face the Pharaoh.

"You know the alphabet, right?"

"Who doesn't?" Atem said, slightly annoyed.

"Well, for example, you start with A and you work your way to Z." he pointed to a road sign that indicated food for the next exit. "You see a word that begins with an A, and say, 'A, All Day Fish', get it?"

Atem blinked before he nodded. "Alright."

Once the rules were explained they waited for a groups of signs to come up. Anzu was the first to get her bit in. "A, Apple Barrel!" Tristan cursed loudly while Yugi got his A. Atem, once they were in a few letters, quickly picked up on the game, catching up to the others. Anzu was on J, Yugi was on G, Tristan was on H, and Atem was on I. Anzu quickly peeked over at Atem and giggled. "Maybe I'll beat you, Atem." She teased, making the former Pharaoh look over at her.

"What?"

"J, Jackie's Bar!" she said excitedly. Atem blinked and realized quickly that she had openly challenged him. He smirked and looked back at the road.

"We'll see about that Anzu." He said. They went at it for hours, there were moments when Tristan would pass everyone but despite being in the backseats, Anzu, Yugi, and Atem would always catch up and pass, leaving the poor guy in the dust. Then, to everyone's horror, the game stalled on one letter. Q.

That horrible, damnable, letter that no one would use in the names of their businesses. Yugi groaned. "That's so freaking unfair! We passed a Z!"

Anzu sighed and leaned back a little bit. "It's no use." She said, sounding defeated when in reality she was watching the road very closely. Yugi buried his face into the pillow he brought along and muttered sentences like, 'Stupid letter,' or 'What's wrong with using Q?' Atem, still new to the game, relaxed slightly, before looking down to ruffle Yugi's hair.

Anzu took this chance to look up at a large group of billboards. Oh hell yeah . . . "Q, Grandma's Quilts!" Tristan sat up and pressed his face against the glass like Yugi and Atem.

"You have got to be shitting me?!" Tristan growled. "Just when I relax you have to appear. Seriously!" Tristan cursed a little more while Yugi promptly glared at Anzu along with Atem.

"You used your Defeated Strategy, so not cool." He pouted.

Anzu grinned. "Don't be a hypocrite, Yugi. You and Atem are the Prince and King of Games." She grinned. Now with the game even more tense then ever, everyone with the exception of Joey, was leaning forward. "R, Robert's Chop Shop, S, Stop." She grinned, knowing she could practically hear the boys grinding their teeth together.

By a sheer miracle, they caught up again, but Anzu was on Z, while Atem on Y. "Y, YellowJackets!" Atem snapped. Anzu cursed and sat all the way forward.

"Sorry Joey." She muttered.

He quickly flashed her a smile before looking back at the road. Atem and Anzu were now going head on and then . . .

"Zulu's Surf Shop!" Atem and Anzu said together before they glared at one another. Tristan and Yugi '_Oooed_' loudly while Joey's shoulders were shaking noticeable. Anzu had never lost at the ABC Game, even to Yugi! Wait . . . surf shop?

"We're close to the ocean already?!" she squeaked, the tied ABC Game forgotten.

Joey smirked. "You guys were going after those letters for hours. I guess it's true when they say when you're having fun, time flies."

"How far away are we exactly?" Yugi asked excitedly. Tristan pressed a few buttons before answering.

"We're only forty minutes away!"

Cheering ensued while Joey pulled through the drive though of burger joint, grabbed some burgers, and drove on. The truck was now humming with excitement, even Atem was smiling slightly. As they drove closer and closer, windows were rolled down to let in the salty sea air. Anzu watched as the palm trees increased and the white sand on the ground increased.

Then regular houses gave way to houses that were raised up off the ground just in case for huge waves and storms. "So, Anzu, what did you say what the road was?" Joey asked. Anzu hummed as she pulled out the sheet.

"Says Buchanan Ct. E." she said.

"Ah, fuck," he muttered and stamped on the break. Yugi's face was nearly implanted into the seat in front of him, Atem pressed himself against the backseat as much as he could while Anzu held onto the handle above the window. "Sorry guys." He said and backed up quickly to the street they had passed and turned into it.

Anzu turned to the picture of the house and as Joey drove slowly down the road while Anzu quickly analyzed each beach house. They had come to the end when Anzu spotted it. Small, raised up, with a nice sized deck and a small room bellow. "There, the second last one to the left." Joey nodded and pulled in. Everyone got out, the sun was setting now, lighting up the front of the house. White with faded red shutters that now looked pink.

Anzu pulled out the key that had been mailed to her and walked under the place, up the stairs to the deck above. Sturdy, though the wood was faded slightly unlike the deck of the house that was being rebuilt across from their place. She unlocked the door, though with difficulty, and pushed the door open.

With her friends behind her, they all walked in to a small but just big enough living room. There were three couches, one sat to their right with a end table at the left arm. The other two sat opposite of one another against the walls, both ends having small tables, each having lamps on them, though all were different. The kitchen, Joey and Tristan's favorite place, was a nice sized placed. Walking in, Anzu immediately noted the really ugly pink that was only around the cabinets. The large square archway that connected the living room to the kitchen was painted in a neutral cream like the living room. Above the archway was two large plastic fishes. The top of the archway was eight squares divided into two triangles. On the bottom right triangles were glass fishes with more tiny fishes.

She loved it.

Just enough room for all of them. She peeked into the master bedroom, it had a door the slid open. "Mine!"

"What!" Joey said. "Why do you get that room?!"

Anzu walked over to the other room with two sets of bunk beds. "Because you all are boys and with the beach close by, I'll be changing a lot."

Atem laughed as he and Yugi slipped into the room, Atem grabbing top bunk leaving Yugi to pout and take the bottom bunk. Joey and Tristan didn't wait any longer and bolted to gain the beds. Tristan caught the top while Joey victoriously claimed the bottom.

With beds now decided after some whines and bickering they all went out to unpack. Anzu, Atem, Yugi were pulling in the bags while Joey and Tristan moved the heavy stuff. Once everything was out and into the house Anzu walked back out to the truck and made sure it was all cleaned out of everything, including the alcohol. Once she was sure it was clean, she locked it up and headed back up. The horizon was ablaze, burgers ready and waiting to be eaten, and they were all ready for tomorrow.

"I got a feeling." She grinned, walking into the beach house.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Great start, no, yes? Tells me please! :D

**_(1)_** _**I don't own Gatorade btw**_. (I don't wanna get sued...)

The seven hour trip that was only maybe about three hundred words or something, seriously, how was I going to describe seven hours? Do you know how horrible that would have been and boring? I wouldn't know what the crap to write to make interesting for you guys so I put in the ABC Game. I actually play this game while going on long trips with my family and it can get pretty intense along the way. (I made my mom put some soft music on, put my bro to sleep instantly. *evil smile*)

Day one is complete, what's next I wonder? Oh well, I guess that's for everyone to find out. :)

Thank you for reading!


	2. Crabs

You guys! With a strok of exreme luck I have managed to find a connection! (I'm soooo happy! *starts crying*) I'm so sorry that you all had to wait for so long but I now have it up.

So, the story, in this chapter it is Saturday! Another chilly day on the beach but hey, I have managed to put some fun in here. ;) Please enjoy!

Disclaimer, I own nothing! (I also don't own Monopoly...)

* * *

The Beach House

Chapter 2

Atem Mutou woke up to the faint sound of waves and the sun rising a little too early for his tastes. Moaning, he shifted in bed and found it squeaked, loudly. He sat up, blinked, before remembering that he was on Spring Break with his friends renting a small beach house for some days in Gulf Shores. He sighed and looked over to the window that Joey had opened last night before going to bed.

_"Really, Joey?" Yugi complained with an angry scowl present on his face. "It's chilly out there." The dirty blond teen shrugged, unbothered by his friend's attitude. _

_"I find it helps everyone sleep better."_

_"How so?" Yugi snapped. Atem sighed and quickly smacked his younger 'brother' on the head, making him yelp and look up._

_"Just grab an extra blanket if you're going to be cold, Yugi. They're in the basket trunk over there." He said, pointing with his thumb to his right. Yugi grumbled and got out of bed and grabbed a thick fuzzy blanket and draped it over his covers before quickly crawling in to escape the chilly beach air invading the room._

Surprisingly, Joey had been right; the cold air had helped them fall asleep faster. Atem yawned and stretched out to wake up his muscles before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Once that was done he decided to think about why the sun had risen a little earlier but he had figured that one out in a matter of seconds.

It probably had something to do with the fact that they were on a beach so with his question partly answered, Atem got up and climbed down silently before hitting the dark brown wood floor. It creaked with age loudly, making the other three sleeping males shuffle in their beds. Atem took note and quickly exited the room before gently closing the door behind him.

He went into the bathroom, a small one at that. Just enough room for a shower against the wall, a toilet surrounded by two small walls, a sink, and then a rack of white towels. Atem went back to the toilet, one brow raised. Joey was not going to like this at all, especially when it came to doing the number two. Atem rolled his eyes, did his business, and then started the shower.

The room quickly filled with steam and when he went to check the water he hissed and pulled his hand away quickly.

Really _hot_.

He spent another few minutes working on how exactly to turn the knobs of hot water and cold water before he finally figured it out. Turns out you needed more cold water then hot water. '_That's one damn good water heater._' He thought, stripping and slipping in. He sighed as the warm water slipped over his waking body before grabbing the shampoo he had brought with him and washed up before moving to the face wash to wash the dirt from his face.

Being from Ancient Egypt, he, like the rest of his former people, loved to be clean, so there were many pluses about the future and its many cleaners. He then moved to his shoulders and chest before finally rinsing off and turning the shower off. He moved the fish-covered shower curtain out of the way and grabbed a white towel and dried off quickly before putting on some black sweat pants and a white tank-top shirt.

He hung up the towel, cleaned the bathroom up for the next person to use it and left. He walked out into the living room to see that Anzu's sliding door was open. He blinked and looked around for a second, wondering where exactly she could have gone before the front door opened, making him jump slightly.

Her hair was wet and sort of dried off, a towel draped over one arm and two bottles, shampoo and conditioner, in her other hand. She looked up and smiled, making Atem's heart stutter a bit. "Morning, Atem. How'd you sleep?" she asked, slipping into her room but not shutting the door. Atem leaned against the wall that separated her room from him as he answered her.

"I slept very well, how about you?"

"Great actually. I thought I wasn't going to be able to sleep that well but the bed took me by surprise." She said, coming out of her room wearing something completely different then her pajama shirt and shorts. Atem steeled his emotions to prevent the blush that would have overtaken his cheeks and neck. She was wearing a knee length white sun dress with a small little sweater and some leggings that went past her knees. He had a feeling she was wearing her bikini swimsuit under it. '_She looks so cute._' He thought. "Want to help me make breakfast for the monsters in there," she said, pointing with her thumb to the room he slept in. "It'll help get them up a little faster."

Atem nodded. "Of course." He said and followed her into the kitchen. He looked into the fridge and blinked in confusion. It looked like a normal fridge and was filled like a normal fridge too. "When did we get all this?" he asked. Anzu looked over and smiled.

"I got up early and went to the store around five. I'll tell you what, their Wally-World_**(1)**_ is amazing down here. I also managed to grab the last pack of ping-pong balls before all those frat boys would try and claim it." She said, holding up a medium sized bag of ping-pong balls.

Atem chuckled, knowing why she'd gotten them. Beer Pong, something he'd been introduced to by Joey and Tristan. Though he hadn't lost a game yet, that didn't mean he didn't get a little bit tipsy when it came to the game. Joey and Tristan were pretty good at it too. "I'm sure it'll be a blast." He said, pulling out the eggs.

Anzu smiled as she took the carton, opened it, and cracked about six or nine eggs into the pan, some sunny side up, others, scrambled. "In the freezer is some hash-browns, could you pull those out, the cookie sheet is sprayed and foiled." Atem nodded and pulled them out. They were rectangle cut hash-browns, and they looked good.

He laid them out and went to the old double oven, turned it on and slipped the cookie sheet in. "You got some fruit, right?" he asked.

Anzu smiled. "Now how could I ever forget my best friend's obsession for fruit in the morning?" she teased. "At the bottom of the fridge is where you'll find it." She said. Atem grinned and peeked in to see a plastic clear box of grapes, oranges, apples, blueberries, strawberries, and several more he didn't recognize. He pulled it out and opened the top up and munched quietly on an apple cube.

"Thank you, Anzu." He said. She nodded and looked up just as she heard a door open and close, then another door opened and closed. "Probably Yugi, he tends to wake up on weekends earlier than Joey and Tristan." And knowing that it was vacation time, Joey and Tristan would probably get up around eleven something without the temptation of food. Atem quickly put his fruit salad down and walked to the bathroom.

Anzu listened as the door opened, she grinned upon hearing a surprised squeak before it quickly turned into Yugi-grumble. The door closed and Atem came back out.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Just giving him some warning about that shower. You don't need to turn the hot water knob a lot just to get something."

Anzu nodded. "No kidding. I took one downstairs, and yes, they have a toilet and shower downstairs," she said quickly to the question in his eyes. "I gave the knob one turn and I nearly suffocated with all the steam." She laughed softly. Atem grinned before checking on the hash-browns. He closed the oven door and waited a ten more minutes before checking again, by that time the eggs were done. A heavenly aroma escaped from the oven into the kitchen, filling it. Atem grabbed some oven gloves and pulled the golden brown rectangles out.

They both salivated while Anzu groaned. "That smells so good." She said. Atem placed the cookie sheet on the stove by the eggs. The shower turned off then, making them smile. "Yugi's finally out."

Atem chuckled. "Actually, that was his fastest shower yet. Think he smelled them?" he asked, pointing to the heavenly tempting rectangles.

"I'm just surprised Joey and Tristan aren't up yet."

"They went to bed late." Yugi said, coming from the living room. "For most of the night they were talking about some sexy actors or something." He muttered before leaning into Atem's chest. "I'm still sleepy." He complained. Atem chuckled some more before messing with Yugi's hair, removing some of the knots from his semi-wet hair.

Anzu mentally '_awwed_' at the sight. Though they liked to claim to be brothers, in truth, it was more of a father/son relationship they shared. Grandpa Mutou had talked about it to her. He'd been getting a little worried for his grandson because he didn't have a true father figure to guide him through most of his life but when Atem came into the picture, apparently, that fixed some of Grandpa Mutou's worries. She had asked Atem about it at one point and he explained the Grandpa had talked to him. Turned out there was a favor asked and a promised made, details were not given, but she understood that it was a private matter so she didn't press.

"Have you been having those nightmares?" she asked. Due to his supernatural connection, he had called her often at nights, telling her about the nightmares he had, especially when there was an enemy present. Atem watched Yugi carefully as the young teen looked up to face his childhood friend.

"No, but I have been waking up sometimes with a few night sweats. I can't remember the dream so it's probably some slight remnants of the old nightmares. The big ones stopped when the Puzzle disappeared into the hole."

Anzu nodded and messed with her friend's hair, something she did even when she was a child. She decided to get him into a slightly flustered mood as that usually had him stuttering at first but he would quickly switch to a different subject, bringing about his happier attitude. "You need to grow some more, you still look thirteen to me." She said. Yugi blinked before he pouted angrily.

Mission accomplished.

Atem laughed as he grabbed some forks and plates while Yugi huffed. "I do not look thirteen!"

Anzu's brows went straight up as she grinned. "Oh yeah?"

Yugi paused for a moment, blinked and looked towards Atem. "I really look thirteen?"

Atem looked over his shoulder, his eyes laughing. "More so twelve." Yugi's jaw dropped before he rushed at the former Pharaoh, trying to put him off balance slightly though it wasn't really working.

"All right you two," Anzu giggled, taking the glass plates and forks from Atem before something happened. It was way too early. "It's breakfast time, get the good stuff before the monsters smell it." Yugi stopped but his sideway glare towards Atem told him it wasn't over yet. Once they all got their food on their plates and they were seated at the table Joey stumbled in still sleepy, he perked up slightly at the food and started dishing out his plate when a loud bang came from the boys room, then cursing.

Anzu smacked her hand over her eyes, Atem looked towards the room worriedly while Yugi ducked his head to hide his laughter, though his shaking shoulders were a dead giveaway. Joey grinned as plopped down on the table just as Tristan stomped out. He was about to blame it on Joey, because that's what he usually did, but he spotted the food and forgot about being angry.

Once everyone was sitting down and after a few praises from Joey and Tristan, Yugi asked the most important question. "What should we do today?"

Anzu pulled out her phone and searched for the weather. "Well, we could take a walk on the beach, look for a few shells, and maybe get our feet wet a little, but it's going to be chilly today, same for Sunday, and then on Monday it's going to be storming all day but after that, we have the rest of the week."

Yugi finished off his breakfast before he washed off his plate and rushed into his room. Atem smiled. "I think we should just take a walk on the beach for today. Besides, I hear it's very good for your health to walk on sand." Anzu nodded.

"I'm ready, I'll just wait for you guys." She said standing up and took Atem's plate, once he finished of course, to the sink to clean them off. Joey and Tristan gobbled their food down and quickly bolted towards the room just as Yugi emerged with his purple swim trunks on and a gray sweatshirt. Atem went after the other two, opened and quickly closed the door.

Anzu grinned at Yugi. "What do you think will happen?" she asked.

"Joey and Tristan might push each other in the water."

They both laughed as Atem was the first to emerge from the room, only in his red swim trunks leaving his chest bare but he did have a shirt and a matching gray sweatshirt in hand.

"Why'd you leave the room so early?" Yugi asked while Anzu ducked her head to try and hide the blush that was quickly overtaking her face and turning it into a tomato. Atem rolled his eyes towards the room.

"They were . . . comparing." He growled.

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Boys." She sighed and walked outside onto the deck. They finally came out, dressed, though Joey was grinning madly while Tristan was sulking. Once everything was off in the house and Anzu double checked to make sure the oven and stove was off she locked the front door and headed down the wooden stairs. Joey was in the laundry room, excitedly talking about all of the buckets and shovels. "Come on Wheeler, grab a big bucket and shovel and let's go." She snapped.

Joey quickly shuffled out with a large green bucket and orange shovel before closing the door. The group of five walked out to the small road and they headed towards the beach, which wasn't all that far away. The sand started where the road ended and as they slipped through the beach fence they were all met with a gust of cool wind and the sound of loud crashing waves. They removed their sandals before going out on the main beach.

Anzu skipped a head of them, her long and strong legs easily allowing her to walk through the sand that others found difficult to walk on, Joey and Tristan were one of those people. Though there was no fat on them, they caught up to her, gasping. "Damn . . . Anzu."

She turned and grinned. "Maybe this should be your chance to work out, you two. Atem and Yugi seem fine and they don't even play a sport." She pointed out.

Joey glared. "Yeah, well it's easy for Atem because he came from the freaking desert, lots of sand there, and Yugi . . . well he's Atem's bodily reincarnation, or at least that's what Ishizu said, so he probably got Atem's 'ability' to walk on sand easily." Hmm, good points but Anzu wasn't sure about the last one.

Yugi decided to speak up then. "No, Joey, I'm feeling a bit tired walking on the sand, I don't think Atem 'gave' me that ability." He huffed a little. Atem smirked.

"Anzu does have an excellent point, Joey, this would be an good chance to get in shape." He said, poking the teen in the ribs.

The dirty blond scowled. "You're only taking her side because she's a girl." He accused, leaving Atem and Anzu to only roll their eyes.

"No, Joey, I side with her because she's right not because she's a girl." He said crossing his arms and walked on ahead with Anzu towards the ocean, leaving the others to scramble after them.

"You know," Tristan huffed. "Maybe Anzu is right, besides, I haven't gotten a good workout in a while." He grinned. "I'll probably get me a girlfriend before you do, Joey." He challenged.

"Oh yeah!" Yugi laughed and jogged to catch up. When he finally did Anzu was messing up a sand ridge that the waves had created while Atem was poking at the water with his foot, testing the water out. Joey on the other hand took two steps in.

"Tristan! I can see some small fishes!" Joey said excitedly making everyone look over to see him leaning in to the waves before he screamed like a little girl. A huge crab, and it was big, about the size of one's fist, popped up from the sand and claimed the fish that Joey was looking at. The idiot jumped about three feet up, clearing the waves before jumping backwards. "Oh my god! It was going to eat my face off!"

Yugi was staring at the water with wide eyes while Atem frowned. "Umm, Joey . . . I think it was more interested in your fish."

"No dude!" the blond was absolutely hysterical. "It was going after my face! _MY FACE_!" Tristan grabbed the shovel while Joey grabbed the bucket and started to attack the water and sand vehemently.

Yugi watched as the water cleared for a second before he spotted another big crab . . . a lot of them. "There's some more out there." He said, slipping into the water just a little bit to point of the group he was seeing.

Tristan rushed over, shovel in hand and scooped up the crab he had spotted. When he brought it up he started screaming for Joey. Guess he didn't expect to be successful with that.

Joey came over as quickly as he could before Tristan shoved the crab into the bucket. There was a moment of silence before Joey rushed back to the beach house to grab another shovel while Tristan started to hunt away. Yugi, Anzu, and Atem decided to sit on the sand ridge and watch the show.

Joey came back then with another shovel and started to gather the crabs, he also managed to grab one of the clear plastic storage boxes. He filled it with some sand and water before he dumped the crabs in the bucket into the storage box. Anzu walked over to count five.

The amount kept growing until finally Anzu stopped them and told them they had enough. Joey and Tristan complained a little but with a single glare from Anzu they gave up and started to poke at the crabs. Lots of snapping and short screams. Atem was the only one who managed to pick up a crab without getting pinched at, unlike Joey and Tristan. Anzu and Yugi decided to simply watch.

After a few more pokes they let the crabs go and watched them disappear into the waves. Joey cleaned up the storage box while watching the water, of course. No crabs would be getting his toes, not on his watch.

Atem pulled his sweatshirt a little bit closer to his body to try and combat the chilly wind. The group headed back inside with a few stops to pick of some sea shells. When they got back Joey and Tristan put the sand toys back while Yugi turned on the hose and started to wash his feet off, freeing them from the white sand that was starting to feel pretty uncomfortable between his toes.

Atem and Anzu cleaned off then before following Yugi up, leaving Joey and Tristan fighting over who gets to clean their feet first. Anzu unlocked the door again and slipped inside. While Yugi and Atem went to go change, Anzu cleaned off her shells in the sink before setting them on the kitchen windowsill. Joey and Tristan came up then, practically shaking the entire house!

She turned to glare at them as they entered. "Really, could you not cause a freaking earth quake of all things?"

Joey shrugged while Tristan sniffed and both went into their room. Anzu sighed and pulled out her phone to see that it was three o'clock. Hmm, she was a bit hungry. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out the turkey, lettuce, tomato, and mayo and made herself and sandwich.

Atem came in and made his own like Yugi. Joey and Tristan came out faster than expected holding the ultimate weapon for good times and absolute chaos, and no, it wasn't a Millennium Item.

Monopoly.

Anzu paused before she quickly cleared the table and pointed down. "You two put something presentable on instead of your boxers while I set the game up." Joey and Tristan left, blushing madly while Yugi grinned.

"It's been forever since I've played this." He said. They opened it up to see five pieces exactly. "They must be missing some." He murmured. "I call the car."

Anzu grabbed her all time favorite piece, the cowboy. "I call cowboy."

Atem looked at the pieces and picked the bag of money. A small smile formed. "If only Kaiba was willing to play games like this." He said, showing them the metal moneybag. Yugi laughed while Anzu grinned.

"Tristan likes the battleship." Anzu said, grabbing the piece for her friend. The only one left was . . .

"The dog. I think Kaiba would have actually enjoyed this game." Yugi snickered.

Tristan bolted out. "I call the battleship!" he said loudly. Anzu handed his piece. The teen looked in to see the dog left. He grinned. "Joey's going to be so pissed at you guys."

"Why?"

Speak of the devil.

They all pointed in the box. Joey looked in to see the last piece. He looked up with a dark look on his face. "You bastards." He growled. Yugi hid behind Atem, laughing while Atem only smiled.

"At least Kaiba's not here, Joey. He would have made it a lot worse then we ever would." Atem pointed out, silencing the dirty blond teen. They all sat down, Anzu dispensed the money while everyone rolled to see who would go first. After everyone rolled, the order went as followed, Atem, Yugi, Anzu, Joey, and Tristan.

"All right guys, just remember to be careful when you roll doubles. Three times and its jail automatically." Anzu warned. She turned to Atem who was sitting next to her. "When you roll doubles you can go again." She said.

Atem nodded and went. He rolled a five and moved his piece forward to land on the Reading Railroad. He bought that. Yugi took the lead by rolling an eight and bought Vermont Avenue. Anzu rolled a ten, simply visiting the jail which was a bad omen for Joey as he landed on Chance, gaining him a free ride to Jail. "I hate Monopoly." He muttered angrily under his breath as he glared at the board game.

Tristan rolled an eight and had to pay Yugi rent. It was Atem's turn again; he rolled a seven, allowing him to land and buy the Electric Company. Yugi huffed, a little put out that his older 'brother' now controlled the space he usually had, and rolled an eight allowing him to buy St. James Place. Anzu went again, buying Tennessee Avenue. Joey rolled the dice, praying loudly that he would get doubles.

Praying didn't help. Cursing, Joey banged his head on the table, leaving Tristan grinned widely as he rolled a seven, and again making him pay rent to Yugi. "I'll make you pay plenty once this game gets going." He threatened Yugi, who simply smiled innocently. Atem went then, rolling the first double for the game.

He moved to buy Virginia Avenue then rolled another double. Joey looked at the dice murderously. "How come when I need some doubles its gotta be for you?!" he cried out, running his hands through his hair. Atem smirked and bought another property, Atlantic Avenue, and rolled again.

Snake Eyes.

Atem looked at the dice in despair while the rest laughed. "Hey, don't look like that, you get another chance, roll to see if you get doubles, and if you do, you don't have to go to jail."

Atem rolled. No doubles.

"Damn!" he snarled and put his piece into the jail space. Yugi, giggling madly, rolled a four and landed on one of Atem's spaces, but he didn't have to pay as Atem was currently in jail. Anzu, smirking, rolled a four, also a double, which landed her directly on 'Go to Jail'. She went again, praying for a double.

Twelve.

Atem sputtered loudly along with Joey at the female's luck while Yugi high-fived her. She went again to land on Chance. "Advance to St. Charles Place, if you pass GO collect two hundred dollars." She cheered and collected her money, well most of it, considering she bought the space since no one owned it. Joey finally got out of jail and rolled a ten, moving him to the space, _Free Parking_, gaining him the five hundred dollars that sat in the middle of the board where all taxes went.

Tristan rolled and landed on Community Chest, which decided to give him the oh so wondrous card, _Go Directly to Jail_. "Damn it all!"

Atem rolled, begging the Gaming Gods to let him out . . . nope; it looked like they were ignoring him at the moment. Simmering silently he passed the dice to Yugi, who rolled to land on Tristan's space, but since he was in jail, there was no need for the exchange of money. Anzu rolled an eight, landing her on New York Avenue. "How could I not buy that?" she asked herself.

Joey rolled and landed on one of Tristan's spaces, free of charge with no rent. Tristan attempted to roll a double . . . no dice. (Pun intended) Atem rolled and he couldn't stand staying in the same place and mentally demanded the dice to land on a double. Four, two dots on each, thank Ra! He rolled again and landed on Chance. "Take a ride on Reading, if you pass GO collect two hundred dollars." He liked the sound of that. He moved his piece to the Reading Railroad and since he owned it, he didn't have to pay anyone a dime.

Yugi rolled and got a Community Chest Card that allowed him twenty-five dollars from the Bank. Anzu went and landed on one of Tristan's space but he was in jail. Rent free!

As the game progressed Joey finally got two properties while Tristan got out of jail only to pay Anzu for rent and he bought Kentucky Avenue. Atem had to pay rent to Anzu two times, and Yugi, poor Yugi, had to give fifty dollars to each player as the Chance card commanded him to do. Anzu rolled another double only to land on the Go to Jail spot before she rolled again, not having to go to jail.

"Monopoly likes you way too much, Anzu." Tristan huffed. "You and Yugi are the only ones who haven't gone to jail."

"Sorry about that." Anzu said sarcastically as Joey rolled to buy the Mediterranean Avenue and collecting his two hundred for passing GO. Tristan landed on one of his properties, so he didn't have to worry.

Over the game Tristan stepped out when he realized that despite the income from his properties, he was going to become bankrupt. He 'willed' his money and properties to Joey and decided to simply watch. But then Joey even had to step out, 'willing' everything to Anzu.

Houses went on the properties and soon money was flying between the three of them, but soon Anzu decided that even though she had enough properties, she knew that when it came to the King and Prince of Games, she was way out of it. She gave her money to Yugi and split the properties, purposely giving Yugi the ones that Atem needed while giving Atem the ones that Yugi needed.

Atem and Yugi went at it for hours, not even noticing that it was dinner time, unlike Joey and Tristan who were begging Anzu to make something. She finally caved in; only because it was utterly annoying hearing two young men begging like little boys. But even 'royalty' got hungry; Atem and Yugi salivated at the smell of the meat-lovers and cheese pizzas in the oven when they had come out of the game a little bit.

Monopoly forgotten, when the pizzas were done they cleared the game when Anzu decided that Atem had won, hands down as he owned most of the properties and had lots of houses and hotels on them. Yugi had it going, but not like Atem. "You should be in business like Kaiba." Anzu laughed. "I bet you would give him a run for his money."

Atem gave her a shaky smile. "I'm good at games, Anzu."

Yugi shook his head. "But then again, you could do well considering you would be up against him, so there's your game challenge, how to put Kaiba down and out of business without looking like an extreme asshole?"

Somewhere wherever Kaiba was, he sneezed.

Atem choked on his beer that he was sipping at before safely putting it down to laugh. "Yugi!" he gasped. The smaller look-alike shrugged his shoulders, his eyes wide and innocent.

"It's true though."

"That doesn't mean you have to be horrible about it." He chuckled. Anzu smirked.

"Though he really does deserve it. When do you guys think he'll pull the stick, or whatever the fucks in his ass, out?"

Joey burst into laughing, leaning a little too far back in his chair and fell over, but it didn't really stop him from laughing. Kaiba, in one of his many offices, was having the worst sneezing fit ever. Once dinner was over with and there was no leftovers thanks to Joey and Tristan, Yugi was about to head to bed when Joey and Tristan stopped him.

"Wait, don't go to bed yet!"

"Why?" Yugi pouted while Atem and Anzu peeked from out of the kitchen as it had been decided that they would be the kitchen cleaners, not that they really cared since Yugi had this unexplainable habit to make the microwave explode and that tended to make more of a mess then making it more clean, and Joey and Tristan would probably eat everything they saw.

"Because, we have one more thing to do before we go to bed." Joey said. Tristan nodded, grinning broadly.

Yugi blinked. "What then?"

"Ghost Crab Hunting, we can make it fun even."

Yugi pouted and looked outside. "How the heck can it be fun? It's cold, windy and probably won't be fun." He pointed out but Joey and Tristan ignored him.

"Come on you guys," Joey whined. "For half an hour only, we can make it a small competition. Yugi, Anzu, and Atem against Tristan and me, whoever gets the most ghost crabs doesn't have to pay for dinner on Monday."

Anzu blinked. "Pay for dinner?"

Joey shrugged. "Since you said it was going to be raining all day why not just go out somewhere. See the town."

"I like that idea." Atem said, smiling. "I would be willing to hunt the crabs, just to make Joey and Tristan pay." He turned to Anzu. "How about you?"

She grinned. "That sounds just fine with me." She said. "Are you a little willing, Yugi?"

The boy pouted before sighing. "Fine. Might as well go." He muttered before going to put on some sweat pants. Once again they closed everything up, Anzu locked the door and everyone went down again. The boys already had the flashlights, the buckets, and shovels.

"I guess you guys are ready?" she asked, already feeling the chilling air.

"Yeah." Yugi said, not looking all that interested in the activity. She smiled.

"You'll live, I'm sure." She said. Yugi rolled his eyes and walked towards the beach. Everyone followed, lights on the sandy ground, eyes carefully watching for any moment.

"Alright," Joey said, hands on hips, grinning. "We split up here; you guys have your phones?"

Anzu waved her phone around before slipping it back into her sundress pocket, which was why she bought it in the first place. A dress with pockets, a nice touch when you didn't want to carry a purse or your phone around in your hand.

Joey and Tristan walked off, leaving the others just standing there. "Maybe we could leave them and just go back and sleep." Yugi suggested tiredly.

"Yeah, but then we would have to pay for dinner Monday and just because I have a lot of money saved up for this trip alone doesn't mean I want to go back money-less." She said.

Yugi groaned but gave up and the walked in the dark, carefully watching the ground. Anzu's eyes flickered back and forth until . . . scuttle! "Right there." She whispered softly. Atem looked down and carefully picked up the crab with the shovel and quickly placed it into the bucket.

"One down." He grinned.

Yugi pointed his flashlight in the bucket and a small grin formed on his face. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all." He said. Now, with newly charged vigor, they watched the ground. Atem found three while Yugi spotted two.

"Six total. You know," Anzu said as she spotted another one and gently scooped it up and put it into the bucket. "Seven now, anyway, I'm getting real excited, if I go back now I don't think I'll be able to sleep."

Atem smiled. "I would have to agree, how about you, Yugi?"

The teen smiled. "Yeah, I am a bit pumped up now." He pointed to a small ghost crab just sitting there, as if waiting to be scooped up. When the two groups met up again Joey and Tristan were grinning like crazy.

"We've totally won."

Anzu shared a look with Yugi and Atem before snorting. "Really. How about we count at the beach house."

Both groups walked back, grabbing their sandals and carefully walked back so they didn't step on any sharp shells. When they got back they placed their buckets on the picnic table. Atem, with a stick, counted the crabs and then counted Joey and Tristan's bucket.

He stepped away grinning. Joey frowned knowing exactly what that meant. "How much did you get?"

"Fifteen." He smirked.

Joey's jaw dropped and peeked into the green bucket. He counted fifteen. "Damn it!" He sighed and looked over to Tristan. "Well T, looks like we got the bill for Monday."

The two marched their way up, not even bothering to let their crabs go, Anzu guessed that they blamed the crabs for not magically multiplying. The three teens, grinning and laughing, high-fived each other before letting the crabs go into the sand behind their beach house.

They walked in to a silent house with the exception of some grumbling in the room with the bunk-beds. Anzu grabbed her pajamas and quickly rushed in to the bathroom to take a shower. Atem and Yugi walked into their room, exhausted but happily content that they didn't have to pay the bill when they went out Monday night.

Anzu had to say, for a chilly second day, it wasn't so bad. When she got out of the hot shower she sighed and exhaustion hit her, starting from her very suddenly heavy shoulders to her feet which felt as though weights had been tied to them. Anzu stumbled to her room, closed and locked her slid-y door and crawled under the covers, nuzzling her pillow as she smiled. Not a bad second day at all.

* * *

Second day, COMPLETE! :D

_**(1)**_ Wally-World is what I call Walmart. (I don't own it btw...)

So, what did you guys think? I hope I managed to get some laughs out of you guys with Joey's crab situation. (I mean, even I was laughing a bit as I wrote it.) Now, for the game part, you all won't believe what I did. (Well, maybe you will...) I grabbed my own Monopoly game, set it up for five peeps, and I played it. I spent an entire day working on that game, recording the events, the dice rolls and everything. I got some weird looks from my family but I told them bull-poopie and they believed it. (Sorry Mom...)

Now, next chapter we will be playing the game, BEER PONG! Yes, and it will be funny, for everyone will be tipsy and they'll turn on Atem! (Haha, oh boy, I have a lot to write next chapter.)

Thank you for reading everyone and I am so pleased with the reviews!

**EgyptianBlueEyes**-Perhaps I will add more characters to this, but for right now, I'll keep it to the five. Perhaps I'll invite Bakura and Ryou. ;)

**RedMoonAlchemist-**I'm glad that it does actually sound like what a group of teenagers would do, for it was my intent. *giggles* You wouldn't be the first who'd like to hang with the YGO gang. (Cause I want to hang with em too. lol)

As for everyone else I'm so glad I could actually make you guys laugh and smile. I hope this chapter was just as good as my first one!

Thanks for reading everyone! See you guys in the third chapter! Have a nice day or night! :DD


	3. Quarters

Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated, especially with The Fountain of Time but I haven't forgotten, I promise. School is coming to a close and that means lots of tests, so it'll be hard to get some writing time in but I'm trying.

So, third chapter, third day for the gang.

Disclaimer, I own nothing.

* * *

The Beach House

Chapter 3

The next morning no one made a move to wake up early with the exception of Atem who took a shower but went right back to bed. Spending some time staying up late looking for those little ghost crabs had been fun, but when it came to waking up the next day afterwards, there was no point and no sign of life with the exception of two snoring idiots.

Yugi woke up to the obnoxious sound of his two friend's snores. Frowning, the boy rolled over and buried himself into the two fluffy pillows. He sighed and grabbed his phone to discover that it was eight o'clock. Out of boredom since no one was awake yet, he went to his messages and quickly texted Rebecca.

'_Becky?_'

'_Yugi!_'

Yugi sighed, relieved that he didn't wake her up. It was always best to let the ladies get up first and wake up before daring any contact with them. '_How's it going?_'

'_Boring, you're away. :(_'

Yugi smiled. '_But you know I'll be coming right back for you._'

He was rewarded with a happy text. '_Aw, you know best how to make a girl smile, Smootchy._' Yugi smiled. '_So, how's your master plan working?_'

Now he frowned. '_Umm, I haven't actually gotten a chance to start on it. There's been like zero openings to get them together. -_-_'

'_You have to be smarter than they are!_'

His frown deepened. Atem and Anzu were pretty smart people, heck, Anzu had been in honor roll since middle school and Atem was already joining her and the other honor roll students. '_Is that even possible?!_'

'_Lol, of course it is, you just have to time it just right._'

'_Still…_'

'_Want me to help you? Just cause I'm not there doesn't mean I can't help you with a few ideas._'

Yugi smiled. '_I sort of have a plan; we're playing beer pong and quarters tonight._'

'_Play quarters first! That way every time you get one in, you can just pass it to Atem, heck, get the Idiot Duo to help. They don't need details, just a little suggestion like, 'Who wants to know what Atem is like when he's really drunk?' That will get them on your side for sure._'

'_True… I'll try it and tell you how it goes._'

'_Bye, bye, Yugi Poo!_'

'_Bye Becky._' The text messages ended, leaving Yugi to ponder on how exactly he was going to be smarter than his two friends who were already getting offerings, and two of those offerings were coming from Harvard and Yale of all places.

He decided that he would just have to get lucky tonight but first . . . "More sleep." He muttered and closed his eyes, instantly falling asleep.

From above Atem sighed and looked down to see the phone in plain view. He slipped down, holding himself in place with his knees so he didn't fall and break his neck and with grace, grabbed the phone and pulled himself back up. Atem quickly unlocked the phone. He wondered why the boy even locked his phone in the first place when Yugi opened his phone in front of him all the time.

He looked through the texts, his mood turning black. What in the world was up with Yugi and his constant attempts to get him to date Anzu? Yes, he had to admit, Anzu did make his heart flutter and his cheeks burn but damn, he would tell her he loved her when he had the fucking courage, which was a little ridiculous because he's fought so many enemies without batting an eye but saying three words to the girl that was basically his whole world, yeah, impossible.

Atem slipped out of bed, put Yugi's phone back and walked out of the room to gently knock on Anzu's door. "Anzu?" he whispered softly.

From within he heard a moan and some shuffling before the door slid open. "Atem? What's up?" she asked.

Atem pulled her into the bathroom, the one room in the house that no one could eavesdrop. Anzu looked at him with sleepy confusion as he closed the door and turned on the vent. "Yugi was just texting Rebecca."

"Annnnnnd . . . ?"

Atem leaned against the door and told her what Rebecca and Yugi had been talking about. "So, what in the world are we going to do? Joey and Tristan are very good at these drinking games, almost as good as Yugi and I, so the chances are; we're both going to be very drunk."

Anzu, now very much awake, mulled over what Atem had informed her of. "That's true . . . I guess we're going to go after Yugi first, once we reduce him to a drunken state we can work on the idiots and they should fall like dominos."

Atem's brows rose. "Well, well, strategizing already?"

"I've learned from the best." She said, making Atem smile before something clicked into place.

_"I know a way you can get that title."_

Atem glared at the shower curtain. "That little imp." He growled. Anzu blinked. "Just remembering the comment Yugi made coming up about you gaining the title, Queen of Games."

Anzu blushed before grinning. "He is an imp, isn't he? I dare say he get's it from you."

Atem slapped his hand over his heart dramatically. "Oh, right for the heart, Anzu, I would love to agree but I believe its Rebecca we should be blaming."

"Too true." She said, nodding in agreement. "So, I guess we're teaming up to prevent some . . . unpleasantness?"

Atem smirked and held out his hand. "I believe so." They shook hands, both grinning. Since they were now up they couldn't really go back to sleep so Atem sat down on one of the couches, curled up and turned on the flat screen TV. Anzu on the other hand put on her running shoes, grabbed her jacket and went for a run.

"I'll be back in maybe an hour, Atem." She said. "I got my phone."

He turned and nodded. "Going for a run?"

"Yeah, I have to run off the food I ate." She grinned. "I should probably wake up the idiots in there but I'll let them get fat." Atem chuckled as she left. Anzu walked out to the beach, passing through the sandy gate and being hit by the salty air. She walked down close to the water where the sand was wet, yet much more firm when walking on it. She looked around first and poked a stick in the sand, indicating where she first started before starting her morning jog.

It helped her clear her mind and thoughts. Other joggers were running up and down the beach, some with partners that made her pout a little. Anzu pushed it off, figuring she was just lonely being single and whatnot. '_Get over it, Anzu._' She sighed and stopped to turn back around.

By the time she came back to the stick she was sweating lightly and continued on a little ways before once again turning back around and heading back to the stick to go back to the beach house. When she went back in she found Atem making eggs and bacon, she could smell the hash browns cooking in the oven. "Need any help?" she asked.

Atem turned and smiled. "No, I'm fine. I just started cooking because I figured that would be the only way to get our sleeping friends up."

Anzu blinked. "They're still asleep?"

"Indeed."

Anzu rolled her eyes and went into her room to grab some fresh clothes before grabbing another shower. When she came out, they were still asleep. Anzu frowned. "Really?" she said, irritated beyond belief. She slammed the door open, making Yugi jump out of bed in his sleep before he stumbled on the ground, his blanket following him creating a lump on the ground that was kicking and poking in random directions to get out of the self made prison.

She stomped over to Joey's bed and yanked the covers off. Joey woke up, immediately missing the warmth. He looked up only to shrink away when he saw Anzu glaring down at him. "Uh . . . I'm up?"

She then turned her sights on Tristan who was glaring out at the room, of course, upon seeing Anzu, he paled and sat up. "Good, now that you all are awake, Atem has kindly made breakfast for us all. Get up, clean up." She commanded and left, slamming the door behind her.

When she came back into the kitchen Atem was smiling. "You sure are funny."

She blinked. "How so?"

He chuckled. "You sound like a scolding mother."

Anzu blinked before grinning slyly at him. "Then you must be their stay-at-home daddy." Atem blushed before pouting.

"I don't need to be a daddy yet."

"And I don't need to be a mommy yet." Anzu replied with ease. She smiled and got her breakfast. "I would get yours, Yugi just finished with his shower and Tristan is the last." It was amazing how fast Joey could move under pressure.

Atem smirked. "You really are mother-like if you know that." He chuckled. Anzu rolled her eyes and punched his arm softly. Truth be told Atem hadn't even heard the Joey get in and out of the shower; he was having too much fun talking with Anzu.

She gave him a friendly punch and slipped towards the table and sat down. Atem had just finished up his plate when the rest of his friends came in, all waiting patiently for Atem to finish. Atem sat down next to her, one brow up. "Sleep well you three?" she asked innocently once they were all sitting down.

Yugi grinned. "Yep!" Joey and Tristan nodded. Atem chuckled and munched quietly on some scrambled eggs. When he was done chewing he spoke to Yugi.

"Were you texting Rebecca this morning?" Yugi looked up, blinking in surprise.

"Yeah . . . how'd you know?"

"Simple, you don't text a lot, not even for your friends, but when it comes to Rebecca," he shrugged. "You text, a lot." He wasn't going to tell Yugi he went through his phone, that would just blow the whole situation up.

Yugi blushed, prompting Anzu to tease. "Were you sending a few kisses over to her?"

Yugi glared as his face went from a dusty pink to a lobster red. "No! It's none of your business about what I text to Becky."

Anzu turned to Joey and Tristan. "Now isn't that suspicious in itself?"

They grinned at Yugi. Joey wiggled his eyebrows. "Sure it isn't more that just kisses?"

Yugi's jaw dropped making Atem turn away to laugh. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Yugi, just tell us before hand when the wedding and baby shower will be."

Yugi glared angrily at Atem. "It's not like that!"

"Oh?"

Yugi smirked. "At least I got me a nice girlfriend, Mr. Single."

Atem narrowed his eyes. "Very funny, _little_ brother." He said, putting emphasis on the word, little.

"Enough." Anzu said, smiling a bit. "Joey, tonight we're having ribs, so I'm hoping you'll be working at the grill?"

Joey gave her a salute. "Yes ma'am!"

Tristan smiled. "It's been forever since I've had some good ribs. Do they have meat on them?"

Anzu rolled her eyes. "What do you take me for? Of course they have meat on them. I'm feeding two monsters for a week." She laughed.

Tristan and Joey didn't even bother to pout. They were monsters. "So where should be go Monday night?" Yugi asked.

"Somewhere not expensive." Joey said quickly.

Anzu grinned. "I'm sure there has to be a nice local restaurant around here. Every place has one." She said getting up to throw away her plate. She walked off to go read one of the books she brought up while the rest went and did their own things. Atem flopped down on one of the couches to take nap while Yugi, Joey, and Tristan went to the beach to try and grab some more of those big craps.

* * *

"So Yug, you want us to team up with you to get Atem drunk?" Tristan looked at him as though he were crazy.

"Oh come on! Have we really seen Atem drunk? For real?" Yugi pointed out as he bent over to grab a shell he spotted. Joey hummed and kicked at the sand in thought while Tristan still looked at Yugi like he was crazy.

"You know T, he does have a point. Just for kicks I'd probably want to see Atem drunk for real." He paused for a moment. "Of course, I wouldn't bring it up again for health sake, but still, would be fun."

Tristan sighed, looking very much torn. "Nope, you guys can go ahead and team up, I'm not doing it." He said looking out into the ocean. He paused.

Yugi looked over. "What's up, Tristan?"

"I just noticed this, but that's a shit load of oilrigs out there." They all looked out this time and low and behold, Tristan was right. Yugi pointed towards the left.

"That's the biggest one . . . do you think it's the same one that exploded? You, BP and all that crap?"

Joey squinted his eyes as he tired to get a better look at them. "Maybe, but sort of figured it'd be . . . farther away."

They sat in the sand for a while, just talking before Joey got up and went a little closer to the water and just started to dig a hole. The other two joined him, just digging around when Joey spotted a little movement. Quickly he reached out and scooped up the sand to reveal a very large oyster. He quickly stuck it into the sand and all three spread out a little looking for more.

Some time later, though time at the moment was very much forgotten so they didn't even know, Joey pulled out his phone and practically screamed. It was six fifty-nine. _Dinner time_!

The three boys rushed back to the beach house, flip flops in hand. When they got back to the beach house they quickly cleaned up their sandy feet and ran up the stairs. Atem was playing with some cards he had found while Anzu was preparing the ribs for the grill. She turned and smiled. "There you guys are. I was wondering when you all would get here, considering you didn't come back for lunch." She said.

Joey gave her a goofy grin. "We lost track of time, sorry, sorry."

"We're on Spring Break, Joey." Atem chuckled, not looking up from his game. "You can stay at the beach for as long as you like until we have to leave."

Joey grinned before walked down to the concrete base to get the grill started since there was no grilling allowed on the deck. Yugi went to the sink and cleaned off the shell he'd found and showed it to Anzu who commented on its pretty pinkish color. Yugi smiled and set it on the window with the others before flopping next to Atem to watch him play.

Tristan went into the bunk room to probably do some more sleeping until dinner was ready. Joey came up and told Anzu that the grill was ready as he walked up to the counter and grabbed the plate of raw ribs and headed back down. "Anzu."  
"Hmm?" she replied from the counter where she was making a salad.

"Could you grab me a beer, please?" he asked.

"Sure." She said and opened the fridge while putting some lettuce back before grabbing the small mini tomatoes and was about to reach for the asked beer before she grinned. "How about we play Quarters when Joey comes back up with food?" she suggested.

Atem blinked. "That might be a good idea, considering we'll be dulling the alcohol a bit with some food." Yugi grinned.

"We could make a point system, ten points for making it in, five for picking whoever to drink it, and we could take some points away should the quarter land in someone's dinner plate."

Atem brightened. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea, Yugi."

The boy beamed brightly while Atem and Anzu shared a look, both not forgetting that they had teamed up to prevent Yugi's plan from happening. After some minutes Joey came in holding a plate of ribs and grilled corn. Tristan soon rejoined them and they all sat down and ate while Yugi got up to set out three beers, then went to grab a small glass.

Anzu produced the quarter. "Ready, boys?" she asked.

Joey grinned. "Yugi and I are a team."

Atem gave them a sly smile. "Then I guess Anzu and I will team up, Tristan?"

"Call me Switzerland."

They all laughed, Atem smiled and narrowed his eyes as he watched Tristan for a moment, sending him a very clear, but subtle message. Tristan noticed and his mouth became dry. Suddenly he was very happy for not teaming up with Joey and Yugi. '_They're so in for it._' Tristan thought as he quickly looked over to Joey and Yugi grinning madly. '_They already know . . ._' He sent a silent prayer to whichever god was listening.

They rolled a dice to decide who would go first and already it was going down for Yugi and Joey. Atem, Anzu, Tristan, Yugi, Joey.

Atem bounced the quarter in on the first try. He passed in to Yugi. "You first, little brother." Yugi huffed but downed the beer after taking the quarter out, refilled it and put it back in the center. Atem went for the second try. In. "Now Joey."

The blond removed the quarter and drank it like a shot before the glass was once again refilled. Thankfully, Atem missed on his third try and passed it to Anzu who missed and passed the quarter to Tristan who got it in. "Oh Yugi!" Tristan grinned. "Thirsty?"

"Fuck you." The teen growled. The game went on even when dinner was over with and Sunday was coming to a close. Yugi and Atem had lots of drinks to give while sometimes missing, Joey, Anzu, and Tristan often missed, sometimes got in. It was safe to say that by nine thirty Joey and Tristan were yelling at each other and the rest were looking a little bit tipsy. Anzu on the other hand was the only silver one in the room with an embarrassed look on her face.

She could hold down three beers, but that was it. By her maybe twelfth drink from the glass she was already feeling a little bit sick and stepped out, apologizing to Atem. He only smiled, told her it was alright before continuing with his game.

But that was about an hour ago . . .

Atem and Yugi were now throwing snide remark after snide remark. Anzu found it amazing that they could come up with new name-calling names so easily. It usually took her a few moments to think of something new, and half the time it didn't even sound all that insulting yet Atem and Yugi could go on and on.

After one remark Atem fell silent while Yugi grinned drunkenly in victory, that was, before Atem smirked, and there was nothing 'drunk' about it, it was malicious smirk. He told Yugi something and since Yugi's cheeks turned to an interesting shade of bright red, it was something about his height. '_Oh dear . . ._'

Yugi stood up and ran around to try and grab Atem but he had already moved out of the way and into the living room where Yugi basically slammed into him sending him tumbling to the floor. Joey and Tristan squealed in a girl-like fashion from the couch they were sitting on. "Caaaaaaaat fight!"

Anzu rolled her eyes and finally decided that it was time to end this drunken party. "Alright, enough!" she yelled, trying to yank Yugi and Atem apart. With effort, she finally managed to get Yugi to let go of Atem. "Joey, Tristan, room, now!" The two stumbled over each other trying to get into the light green room giggling about something random while Yugi and Atem continued to glare at one another. "Now, Yugi, bed." She turned to Atem with the same frown. "Atem, you have the couch."

The two stumbled to their sleeping places, Yugi in his bed and Atem on the couch. The former pharaoh slouched down on the cushions, pouting like a child. Anzu sighed. "S'rry Zu." He muttered before he hiccupped loudly. He covered his mouth as a bright blush settled over his cheeks. Anzu giggled and sat down next to him. It was hard to stay mad at them, besides, they were drinking and not really in control of things.

"Got hiccups?"

"'Uess so." He hiccupped again, his blush deepening, making Anzu giggle as she stood up to grab a blanket from the green room. Joey and Tristan were laughing about something she didn't want to know and Yugi, actually snoring away. 'The drinking must have gotten to him the most considering he's so small.'she thought, smiling. The Mutou brothers would probably apologize tomorrow and laugh about it but tonight they would pout.

When she came back out of the room, closing the door of course, she found Atem fighting to try and stay awake. "You can go to sleep, Atem." She said. His crimson eyes flickered to hers before he sighed as she spread the blanket over him and put the pillow under his head.

"Zu . . ." he said.

"Hmm?"

His hand reached out and latched on to her wrist. "Stay wi' me?" he asked. Anzu blushed, her cheeks now matching his own blush. Conflicted, she bit her lip.

"But, Atem-"

"Please, Zu?"

She sighed and gave up, especially when he gave her those freaking puppy eyes. Gods, she could barely stop herself from hugging Yugi every time he used his puppy eyes but when Atem did it you might as well have been looking at a puppy that still looked at its abusive owner with love, though she wouldn't wish such a fate on any puppy. "Okay."

He smiled and pulled her gently so she fell in between the couch and Atem. Blushing, she rested her cheek against his chest, shaking a bit in nervousness yet she was enjoying this. '_Its low for me to think like this but damn, I should get him drunk more often._'

Warm and feeling safe within his arms, Anzu drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face, the last this she heard was his steady breathing and strong thudding heart beat.

* * *

And there we have it! The third chapter of The Beach House. It was short, but I'll make the next chapter longer, since it'll be a rainy chapter.

Thank you for reading everyone and I'll try and update The Fountian of Time. :)

Thanks again, have a nice day or night!


End file.
